You Drive Me Mad Sometimes
by Ghetsis is best dad
Summary: Oneshots about couples getting into fights and forgiving each other (some chapters will be fluffier than others). Ferriswheelshipping, sequelshipping, soulsilvershipping, metaldragonshipping, conflictingshipping, hardenshipping, twinleafshipping, lacewoodshipping, dualrivalshipping, ect. Feel free to skip what you don't like.
1. Ferriswheelshipping

**Ferriswheelshipping**

Despite their meetings, Touko continued to baffle N. She who loved pokemon so much refused do what was best for them and let them go into the wild where they truly belong, even with his compelling arguments!

"I don't understand why you won't listen to me, I've already stated the facts in a clear manner…you're just being stubborn."

"I already told you, N, I'm not releasing them because they don't want to go. You can hear their voices, you should already know that!" she huffed, furrowing her brow.

Truth be told, N didn't even need to hear their voices to know, anyone could see how much Touko's pokemon loved her by the way they clung to her.

"I know it'll be hard at first, but trust me, Touko, it's for their own good."

"No, N, you don't understand. I have pokemon that I LITERALLY can't release into the wild." She bent down and scooped her dewott into her arms before continuing, "Oliver here is what we call a bottle baby, Juniper found his and his sister's egg abandoned by their mother, so she had to incubate them and raise them in the lab until my brother and I could take and train them. Since they were raised by humans and bottle fed, they're entirely domesticated and don't have the aggression or survival instincts needed to survive on their own. Not to mention since they've never had exposure to their mother, they'd have no idea how to treat their offspring if they reproduced."

N bit his lip, looking down at the defenseless dewott that was cuddling into her bosom, she had put him in a pickle.

"So Oliver is a special case, what of your other pokemon?"

"They all asked to come with me. I don't know where you're getting this idea that I'm a cruel baby pokemon snatching monster."

That caught him off guard a little.

"I don't think you're a monster, Touko, I just can't understand all your reasons. Why do you insist on shoving your pokemon into a tiny ball?"

"For safe travel when they're tired or injured. I don't force them to do anything, they're all out right now, aren't they?"

"Then how do you condone battling? Isn't it unethical? What if humans were forced to do the same thing, how would you feel then?"

"Listen, these tiny creatures have a lot of very powerful energy, and if that energy doesn't have an outlet, they get destructive. Battling is a game for them, N, a friendly competition; people will step in and call off the match if the risk of injury gets too high." She paused, "oh, and humans do battle too, it's called boxing…or martial arts."

N's pulse rate raised as he began to fidget and tap his fingers. She wasn't listening, _why wasn't she listening_?

"Touko, you don't understand, you're not listening to me. Just because you're a good trainer doesn't mean everyone is, there are plenty of bad people out there who are hurting pokemon every day, and it's my duty to stop them! I need you to stop arguing and help me!"

"I'm trying to help you, but you're not listening to me either!" Touko snapped, startling both N and the dewott she held in her arms. "You're really, REALLY conceited, you know that? You think you're the only one who knows that there's bad people out there, huh? It's your duty to stop them? Well, I've been dealing with them every day since I started my journey!"

She inhaled sharply before calming down a bit.

"Look, the truth of the matter is there's bad, abusive trainers out there…I know that. But with the right ideals, we can work to stop that without making people and pokemon alike miserable in the process. Honestly N, get off your high horsea and stop acting like you're a king or something. You said you wanted me to be friends with you? Well I'm trying, but it's impossible until you start treating _me_ like a friend and stop expecting me to conform to your will."

N stood, mouth agape. He wasn't able to say anything, he was in too much shock. Truth and ideals? Stop acting like a king? The fact that she didn't know the irony in her own words made it even more amazing. It was then when he knew that the legendary Hero of Ideals was standing before him, and she made it clear she wouldn't go down without a fight.


	2. Sequelshipping

**Sequelshipping**

Hugh had done it now.

He had punched that blonde playboy in the face and broke his nose with a satisfying crunch of cartilage. His victory, however, was short lived once he heard a familiar gasp.

"Curtis! Are you okay? What happened?"

Rosa rushed over to the aid of the boy who was now bent over, howling in pain and cupping his nose in attempt to prevent blood from getting all over the place.

"Shit!" he choked out "Your psycho friend broke my fucking nose, that's what happened!"

"Let's get you to the ER so they can re-set it for you." Rosa suggested, wrapping his arm around her shoulder so she could support his weight on the way there. A venomous glare was directed at Hugh as she walked by and he hung his head in shame like a disobedient dog, following after her at a slow pace.

They reached the hospital relatively quickly, and Rosa helped Curtis get settled with the nurses as Hugh took his seat it the waiting room, twiddling his thumbs. It took longer than he would have liked for his childhood friend to return.

Eventually she pushed the doors open with an exasperated expression and Curtis's blood all over her shirt and jeans. She let out a long sigh before flopping in the seat next to Hugh.

"Is he uhh…ok?" Hugh stuttered, feeling more timid now that his rage had subsided.

"He's fine, just angry. The nurses sprayed him with a little super potion to reduce the swelling so it would be easier for the doctor to properly set. They also have him hooked up to an IV so they can pump him with pain killer and knock him out if he starts panicking during the process. They'll use hyper potion after its set, but all in all, the cartilage needs time to heal on its own."

"That sounds…rough"

"You're telling me, he's going to have to hold off on making any idol appearances until his nose fully heals…now let's head home, the clothes I'm wearing are completely unsanitary and I need to take a shower."

He followed her out the front door, sweating a little.

"Uhh…Rosa?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't think he's going to press charges, do you?"

"Doubt it, he's have to reveal his secret identity if he did since "Christoph" has a lawyer, not Curtis…that, and it's just bad publicity."

"Oh…phew"

"Hugh…why DID you punch Curtis?"

"…I don't want to tell you."

"Oh, come on. I know you're a hot head, but you only have an outburst for a good reason."

"Because I hate his stupid face."

"And WHY do you hate his stupid face?"

"Because he's an asshole, Rosa!" Hugh burst out, stopping in his tracks, "he was talking about you like you were just one of his conquests, an object, even! He said he was going to toss you aside when he was done with you because you weren't even that cute, and I..I just…I'm getting mad thinking of it again!"

Rosa cut him off before he could continue any further by squeezing his hand tightly.

"Oh Hugh, you absolute sweetie! You worry too much, I don't even like Curtis, you goof!" Rosa gushed, looking far more energetic than she had all day.

"Wh-what?" Hugh stuttered, "then what was he…"

"For some reason, guys have this tendency to act like total butt-faces after being rejected. I swear, their personality does a total 180."

"Rejected?"

"Well, why wouldn't I reject him if I already have you, silly?" She beamed, stepping onto her porch.

Hugh went red as the weight of her words sank in and he realized they had been holding hands half the way home…they had been holding hands a lot lately, not that he thought of it.

"Now I'm going to change my clothes and take a shower, make yourself comfy until then because once the procedure's done, I'm going to march you right back there to apologize."

Rosa disappeared up the stairs as Hugh slumped onto her sofa in confusion and bliss, putting the puzzle pieces together in his mind.


End file.
